Breaking Vows
by Shinobi illuminator
Summary: Warning! BrendanXAidan


Breaking Vows

The sunlight had faded beyond the horizon. Wolves' howls came from behind the huge wall. The evening bell of the monastery echoed across the abbey… All but two monks were asleep.

Aidan sat at the desk and kept debating in his mind about his decision while Brendan loomed close by. The apprentice put his hand on his master's shoulder. Aidan frowned, he felt as if he were splitting his mind in half. He did love the boy greatly, but was it worth the grave punishment if they were to be found out.

Out of frustration he crossed his arms and buried his face in them.

"Ahgh! B-Brendan, I just can't do this!" Aidan growled, as his bony fingers tightened their grip around his arms.

"I'm sorry, Brother! I didn't mean to make you feel this way… It's just… Well, you've looked so sad these last couple of days and… I wanted to make you happy," Brendan confessed, growing more and more concerned about his mentor.

Aidan made no indications that he heard him.

Brendan started to massage his mentor's shoulders in hopes to help ease his stress. It seemed to be working; he felt Aidan's shoulders begin to loosen up. The old monk's frustrated breaths became calmer by the moment.

To Brendan's surprise, Aidan even started moaning to his touch.

"Lad…. Why on earth would you want an _old fool_ like me…" Aidan muttered.

Brendan smirked.

"Aidan, you've changed my life; I've learned so much more from you than if I had just stayed behind walls, and I think it's time that I return a favor." Brendan said, as he slowly began to rub between Aidan's legs.

Suddenly Aidan grabbed his apprentice's hand and stopped him. Brendan froze in anticipation.

"…Then let's start from the beginning shall we," Aidan persuaded, as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

Brendan sighed with relief, and helped Aidan fetch a few blankets and a bucket of water. The two brothers made sure that all of the windows and doors of the scriptorium were closed.

"Now Brendan, we have to be quiet as possible, we don't want anyone to hear us. Since the abbot has the keys we can't lock the door… and there shouldn't be _any_ evidence left behind by the time we're through. Do you understand, little brother?" Aidan said.

"Yes, I understand," Brendan nodded.

He sluggishly thought about the chances of his uncle catching them together like this, he knew for sure they'd both be in serious trouble… And he knew it wouldn't be just locking them up in cells _like last time_.

"Good…" Aidan smiled.

They knelt down behind the desk and stared at each other expectantly. Both of them weren't quite sure about where to begin.

Brendan boldly made the first move, reaching out and kissing Aidan tenderly. The older monk's eyes widened. Brendan pulled away, assuming Aidan was going to react harshly. But Aidan only smiled and kissed him softly in return.

They began to explore each other's bodies, reaching inside the other's robes and feeling what was there.

'Strange… this sort of feels like a dream somehow…' Brendan thought, while playfully tugging on locks of Aidan's silver hair.

'I never expected Brendan to feel so… _soft_… Have we been longing for this, I wonder?' Aidan smiled and let his mind melt, to Brendan's touch.

"…A-Aidan… I'm getting hot," Brendan panted.

"Hold on, lad," Aidan replied and helped Brendan unfasten his robe.

Once they were both stripped of their clothing, Brendan suddenly realized how embarrassing it was seeing them both naked together for the first time.

Aidan's body looked so thin and skeletal compared to his own; yet Aidan's skin was rather smooth for a man his age.

"Brendan… if you've changed your mind we can stop," Aidan said hesitantly, as he attempted to cover himself with his discarded robe.

"What? N-No!... It's just new for me… That's all," Brendan blushed and stubbornly crossed his arms.

Aidan couldn't help but grin.

"Well, that makes both of us, I haven't the benefit of others experiences either- Well except from what I've heard from other's confessions… But that's all… Hmp, this will certainly be interesting with us fools trying," he chuckled humorously.

Even Brendan snickered.

"But I suppose it's worth a try none the less," Aidan smirked, as he pinned Brendan down and playfully planted kisses down his neck.

"Hahaha! Aidan! Your beard tickles!" Brendan giggled, while fruitlessly trying to push Aidan off of him.

Aidan only smiled and kept caressing his apprentice's body as he sank lower to Brendan's torso. He gazed down at Brendan's manhood and curiously stroked it with his finger. The young apprentice's breath trembled as he felt his master playfully examine him. Aidan then douched his hands in the bucket of water and started to run his hand up and down Brendan's member.

Brendan had never felt anything like this before; he was on the edge of pleasure and fear all at the same time. He let out soft moans and shivered as Aidan began tasting him. The young apprentice stroked Aidan's head with approval as he proceeded to take him in. Brendan shut his eyes and let his body relax to the warmth from his master's tongue.

Aidan could tell his apprentice was beginning to like it, so he began touching himself as well. He recalled he was only a boy when he last touched his own nether regions, but muscle memory soon took over as familiar sensations took hold of him.

'Ahhh, now I see why you're liking this so much, Brendan…' Aidan thought, as he friskily began twirling his tongue around Brendan's broad tip.

Brendan shot his eyes open and snatched one of the blankets to smother his own laughs with it.

"Aidan!? What are you doing?- Ahahah! S-stop, that tickles! Ahahaahahahah!" Brendan laughed hysterically, trying his best _not_ to kick Aidan in the process.

Then a small spatter of white liquid came from the tip of his member. Brendan was left gasping for breath, while Aidan brushed off the remaining drops of fluid from his beard.

"Heh, well now, it appears you're a little bit sensitive," Aidan chuckled.

Brendan instantly noticed that Aidan had missed a spot on his beard.

"Hm? What is it, lad?" Aidan asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a little bit of… Um, right here." Brendan blushed as he pointed to his cheek.

Aidan blushed and felt around, but couldn't quite find the spot.

Brendan shook his head and crawled over to him. Aidan froze as Brendan licked the fluid off his cheek.

"So… this is what it tastes like?" Brendan said curiously.

"It's an acquired taste, but it's not so bad once you sort of get used to it," Aidan replied, rubbing off the traces Brendan's spit from his cheek.

"Then can I do the same to you?" Brendan asked.

The older monk's eyes widened.

"W-well… Uh… If you want to, lad… I eh…" Aidan blushed.

"Come on, then!" Brendan said playfully, pinning Aidan to the ground.

He quickly rinsed his hands and moved down to his master's pelvis. But then Brendan stopped dead in his tracks and frowned.

"What is it now, lad?" Aidan asked.

Brendan paused for a moment and peered down at his manhood.

"… Yours looks _bigger_ than mine," Brendan blushed, as bit his lip.

"Huh?... Oh! Hahaha, don't worry lad, you're still young. I'm sure yours will grow in time." Aidan chuckled.

Brendan smiled bashfully.

Gradually the young monk gained more confidence as he began to stroke his master's member.

"Does this feel good?" Brendan asked, rubbing a little harder.

"Um-hm…" Aidan responded back with his eyes closed and a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Brendan could hear Aidan moan and grip the fur of the blanket as he started to taste him. He tried taking him in, but he could never go as far as Aidan could without chocking. Quickly, he tried thinking of something else. When suddenly a funny thought came to his mind.

'Hmmmm… Tickle tickle,' Brendan thought naughtily, while twirling his tongue around his master's tip.

"Hehehe, nice try lad, but I'm not ticklish there," Aidan snickered, as he cracked one of his eyes open and ruffled Brendan's hair.

"Then what happens if I try…um….. This!" Brendan replied, as he grasped roughly at Aidan's sack.

Aidan almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly stifled his gasps as white liquid came out of his member too.

Soon Brendan whipped off the extra fluid that got onto the floor with a rag.

"Hehe, it looks like _you're a little bit sensitive_ too," Brendan joked.

"Hehehe… I suppose so… but please be a little more gentler next time." Aidan said, trying to catch his breath.

Brendan nodded, "It did feel good, though…."

Aidan smiled, "Heh, it did, didn't it."

Brendan flopped onto his back.

"It's your turn now…"

Aidan leaned over him as Brendan took a couple of deep breaths.

"Afraid?" Aidan asked.

"….A little …What about you?" Brendan replied.

"Heh, mostly about getting caught… But I promise, I won't go too hard on you…" Aidan said, as he positioned himself between Brendan's thighs.

The young apprentice nodded.

"Lets do it," Brendan encouraged.

Aidan nodded and prepared himself to make his move.

'_Oh please forgive me_…'

"Uhh… Ah! Ahhhhh!" Brendan moaned painfully and clung tightly to Aidan's shoulders as he slowly entered him.

Aidan was tempted to pull himself out, fearing he was doing more harm than good to Brendan, but he stayed put instead and tried to calm him down as best as he could.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, lad, the pain should go away soon, I promise." Aidan said gently, carefully stroking his red hair and kissing him tenderly.

Brendan pressed his lips hard against Aidan's to help distract himself from the pain. He slipped his tongue into Aidan's mouth and let it dance with his.

Soon his touch became softer and felt more at ease.

"How are you feeling now, Brendan?" Aidan asked.

"I'm fine… Please, keep going." Brendan responded.

Aidan nodded

"Then hold on to me, lad."

As Aidan slowly began thrusting into him, Brendan was getting used to the new sensations. He even encouraged Aidan to go faster by pulling on strands of his silvery white hair. Pleasure and satisfaction began to grow deep inside them with every motion.

Suddenly Brendan broke out into a series of loud moans.

"Shhhh! Quiet down, lad. I know this feels good, but we can't afford to be heard," Aidan whispered harshly.

"S-sorry, Brother. I can't help it… Ah! Aidan quick, get on my back! I think I'm going to-" Brendan uttered breathlessly.

"Yeah, so am I," Aidan nodded, as he flipped Brendan onto all fours.

Aidan did his best to balance himself evenly on Brendan's back, so he didn't feel so heavy on him. He knew he had to work fast; it was growing harder to control himself.

"T-that's it, lad… We're almost there," Aidan grunted; as Brendan arched his back and let Aidan fully enter him.

Brendan and Aidan moaned loudly as they both came to a climax, the feeling of pure ecstasy soared through their bodies.

They both collapsed on each other, letting the pleasure overtake them.

Brendan felt as if he had forgotten who he was… Or _what_ he was… But he didn't care, he felt so warm… And strangely at home inside Aidan's grasp.

He turned to glance at his master who was lying on top of him.

Aidan was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Brendan slipped his hand under Aidan's palm and gently tightened his grip around it. Aidan slowly formed a smile and he gazed down at his apprentice.

He gently pulled out of Brendan, and washed the leftover liquid off their skin. As he did so, Brendan gave him a kiss in return.

Pangur, who had been sleeping through the entire thing simply rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

"I think we should rest for a bit lad… This seems to have taken a lot more energy out of me than I was expecting," Aidan panted, as he moved to the fireplace, dragging his sore legs behind him.

Brendan nodded as he stretched his legs and sat next to Aidan. He could feel his sweat dripping from his brow, as he got closer to the heat.

"You were… Wonderful by the way," Brendan smiled.

"Heh, you weren't too bad yourself," Aidan smirked.

"Pff, oh please! I haven't gotten a chance to do anything to you yet," Brendan smirked, elbowing Aidan's arm.

Aidan couldn't help but laugh.

The young monk thought for a moment.

"You know… If you're still tired, I could take over for you in the next round," Brendan suggested.

"_Next round_? Are you sure you'll have the strength for it?" Aidan asked, as he raised his eyebrows.

"I will in a second. Get over here!" Brendan grinned, as he pressed Aidan down and started kissing him again.

Aidan snickered and slipped his tongue through his apprentice's teeth. He could feel their members brush up their hardness against each other.

Aidan breathed hard as Brendan slowly caressed his neck with his tongue. Brendan leaned over him and awaited Aidan's response.

Aidan sighed and allowed him do so; subduing his own yelps in the process as Brendan entered him. He wrapped his arms around his apprentice tightly, trying to ease the burning sensation.

But Brendan kissed him again and again until he could feel Aidan's touch grow softer, before gradually thrusting into him.

Aidan hung on to Brendan's shoulders, arching his pelvis so it would meet up with his. The young apprentice could hear Aidan whispering sweet things in Gaelic, as if it were a prayer. Brendan began to quicken his pace, as Aidan moaned back with approval.

The warmth of the fire seemed to intensify the heat between them. Their passion rose as their satisfaction and tranquility mixed, until everything slowed down again and came to a halt…

Peace at last.

Sweat trickled from Aidan's neck and bony hips. He couldn't believe what he and Brendan had done. They had broken their vows of celibacy, and Aidan knew that if their secret was found out… The penalty would be _death_...

But it suddenly occurred to him that there was something he was not expecting from all of this. He felt as if all the stress and pains that dwelled on his mind and body were all gone. He could think clearer now without any interferences from his troubled mind, and he no longer needed to force back any urges, pains, or pleasures.

Just let go…

It felt so wonderful, and it was all thanks to his apprentice.

"Brendan…"

Brendan reluctantly pulled himself out of his master and collapsed on Aidan from exhaustion.

"Ooof! Easy now, lad… Are you alright?" Aidan chuckled, as he stroked Brendan's head.

Brendan didn't say a word. He only smiled and nodded back as he slowly began to fall asleep listening to Aidan's heartbeat.

"Heh, very well, lad… I'll wake you up when dawn comes," Aidan smiled.

He gently placed Brendan on the fur cover; realizing there was no point to dragging him all the way back to the round tower at this hour without being detected.

Aidan took the rag and washed away the evidence before throwing it into the fire. He dumped the water out the window and gathered their discarded robes.

As Aidan grabbed one of the remaining blankets, he saw how happy Brendan looked all curled up on warm fur cover. Aidan smiled and quietly draped the blanket over them as he lay down next to his apprentice.

"Good night, Brendan," Aidan whispered.

But just as he was settling into a more comfortable position, he felt Brendan wrap his small arms around his waist and snuggle up closer to him.

"… Good night, Brother Aidan" Brendan said sleepily.

The old monk chuckled and slipped his long arms around his apprentice and closed his eyes to rest.

Brendan on the other hand was still secretly stirring; he opened his sky blue eyes and rested his chin on his master's chest. He wanted to say this to Aidan earlier, but somehow he ended up saving it for this moment. Yet for some reason Brendan felt almost too afraid to say it, even after what they had been through together. But the young monk muscled up his courage and spoke.

"…Brother Aidan?"

"Hmm...?" Aidan responded, as he slowly opened his violet eyes.

"… I… I love you," Brendan whispered.

Aidan smiled back.

He lifted Brendan's chin kissed him softly in return.

"I love you too, Brendan…"

A blissful smile grew on the apprentice's face. Brendan held Aidan close as they both fell asleep with their cat, Pangur ban, curled up beside them.

'If I had to brake my vows for just one moment… This would be it.

END


End file.
